gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Inside Track
thumb|129px|Inside-Track-Logo, SA thumb|150px|Inside-Track-Logo, VC Inside Track (dt. Innenbahn) ist eine Kette von Wettbüros aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas und Grand Theft Auto IV. In San Andreas finden sich zwei dieser Wettbüros, die betreten werden können und in denen Carl Johnson Geld bei Pferdewetten gewinnen - aber auch verlieren - kann. Er benötigt dafür keinen speziellen Glücksspiel-Skill, wie z.B. im Four Dragons Casino oder Caligula’s Casino in Las Venturas. Standorte left|thumb|200px|Inside-Track-Wettbüro in Downtown Los Santos right|thumb|200px|Inside-Track-Wettbüro in Montgomery Los Santos Inside-Track-Wettbüro in Downtown Los Santos, unter der südlichen Fahrbahnzuführung des Mulholland Autobahnkreuzes, gegenüber dem großen Parkplatz unterhalb der Autobahn. Montgomery Inside-Track-Wettbüro im Norden von Red County, westlich des Montgomery-Autobahnkreuzes. An der Nordwestseite der ersten Straßenkreuzung, wenn man von Süden in den Ort kommt. Gleich östlich gegenüber liegt eine Sprunk-Fabrik. Dieses Büro wird in Against all Odds von Catalina und CJ ausgeraubt. Pferdewetten right|thumb|Die Wettbüros von innen, links ein Wettautomat In jedem Wettbüro stehen zwei Wettautomaten. Um sie zu benutzen, braucht sich CJ nur vor einen von ihnen hinzustellen. Nach einem bestätigenden Tastendruck erscheint der Wettbildschirm mit der Pferd- und Einsatzauswahl. *Zunächst muss man sich ein Pferd aussuchen: Nr. 1 bis 5 bzw. blau, rot, gold, violett oder grün. Die Namen der Pferde (siehe unten) haben keine weitere Bedeutung, wichtig ist allein die Gewinnquote, die bei jedem Teilnehmer unterschiedlich ausfällt. Die niedrigste Quote von 2/1 bedeutet bei einem Sieg den doppelten Gewinn, die höchste Quote von 12/1 demnach den zwölffachen Gewinn. *Anders als in der Realität haben bei Inside Track Quote und Gewinnchance keinen Einfluss aufeinander, weshalb es sich empfiehlt, stets den längsten Außenseiter zu wetten. Bei ausreichend hohem Einsatz dürfte dies die einfachste Möglichkeit des Geld„verdienens“ in SA sein. *Nach der Wahl des Pferdes folgt die Auswahl des Wetteinsatzes. Man kann fünf, 25, 100, 250, 1.000, 5.000 oder 10.000 Dollar setzen. Durch mehrmaliges Wählen der Einsätze kann die Gesamteinsatzsumme erhöht werden. Das Maximum liegt bei 9.999.995 Dollar. Mit viel Glück kann man also bis zu 119.999.940 Dollar gewinnen. *Nach der Wahl des Wetteinsatzes erscheint der Betrag im Fenster oben rechts und man muss nun noch seine Wette platzieren, indem man auf das entsprechende Feld navigiert und mit Knopfdruck bestätigt. left|thumb|Pferd- und Einsatzauswahl Der Bildschirm wechselt und es ertönt eine Start-Fanfare. In 2D-Grafik kann man jetzt live das Pferderennen auf den ‘Large Acres’ beobachten. Es führt über insgesamt 2.000 Meter und die Teilnehmer wechseln meist häufig in ihren Platzierungen. Schließlich galoppieren die Pferde durchs Ziel und man erhält das offizielle Ergebnis. Bei einem Gewinn ertönt nochmals die Fanfare, hat man verloren, gibt es nur traurig quäkende Töne... Tipp Da die Pferdewetten nichts mit der Geschicklichkeit des Spielers zu tun haben und die Ergebnisse im Prinzip vom Zufall abhängen, sollte man vor hohen Wetteinsätzen grundsätzlich abspeichern. Ergeben sich dann allzu drastische Verluste, muss man sich nicht ärgern und kann noch einmal von vorne beginnen. Durch das Aufsammeln der über Las Venturas verstreuten Hufeisen kann CJ allerdings sein Glück steigern. Für jedes gefundene Hufeisen gibt es 20 ‘Glücks’-Punkte in der Spieler-Statistik, maximal also 1.000 Punkte. Dabei erhöht sich die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass z.B. ein Pferd mit 12/1-Quote gewinnt. Trotz vermehrtem Glück spielt der Zufall aber weiterhin eine große Rolle. Riesen-Gewinne einstreichen Die Programmierer haben bewusst oder unbewusst einen Fehler gemacht: Die Gewinnquote beträgt beim schlechtesten Pferd 1:12, aber es sind immer nur fünf Pferde im Rennen. Da aber jedes Pferd mal gewinnt, macht der Spieler auf Dauer einen Gewinn. Im Gegensatz dazu ist bei einem echten Kasino beim Roulette die Gewinnquote 1:36 bei 36 Zahlen. Damit das Casino Gewinn macht, gibt es die „Null“ und die „Doppel-Null“, d.h. bis zu 38 Zahlen. Das bedeutet, dass die Gewinnquote bei San Andreas höchstens 1:5 hätte betragen dürfen. Die Strategie sieht also so aus: Man setzt immer auf das Pferd mit der höchsten Gewinnquote (1:12) zuerst wenig Geld (ungefähr die ersten acht Spiele) und setzt immer mehr, bis man gewinnt. Geht das mal schief, braucht man nur einen alten Spielstand nachladen, d.h. vorher also speichern. Pferde right|thumb|Das Pferderennen (man beachte [[Bitch’n’Dog Food)]] Natürlich besitzt jedes einzelne Rennpferd einen Namen, die teilweise sehr ironisch oder derb sind (in Klammern steht jeweils die Übersetzung). *'2nd Hand Sock' (Handschlag/-socke; Wortspiel: Second Hand Shop) *'Accept the Length' (Akzeptier die Länge) *'Air Biscuit' (Gesichtfurzer) *'Arthur or Martha' (Arthur oder Martha) *'Axe Wound' (Loch; vulg. für Vagina) *'Backdoor Bandit' (Arschficker) *'Bankrupt Rage' (Wütender Pleitegeier) *'Barkers Eggs' (Hundescheiße) *'Barnton Bellbanger' (Barnton Frauenficker) *'Beanflicker' (Lesbe) *'Beef Bandito' (Rindfleisch-Bandit) *'Biffin’s Bridge' (Raum zwischen Anus und Geschlechtsorgan; ein Hotel aus SA) *'Billy Sastard' (Blowjob, mit getauschten Initialen entsteht Silly Bastard) *'Bishop Basher' (Bischof-/Penis-/Schwulen-Schläger) *'Bloated Bag' (Sexpuppe) *'Bolt Shooter' (Durchgehender Schütze) *'Bronson' (in etwa: Arschabwischer; auch Bier) *'Bronx Cheer' (Bronx-Jubel, basiert auf den nördlichsten der fünf Stadtteile New Yorks) *Brown Eyed Girl *Buckmelad *Bush Bandit *'Camel’s Toe' (Cameltoe = Sichtbare Konturen der Schamlippen einer Frau bei zu enger Kleidung; ein Casino aus SA) *Cauliflower Arse (Blumenkohl-Arsch) *Cheesy Chode *'Cheesy Hornblower' (billige Hornbläserin) *Chocolate Channel (vulg. für Arschritze) *Chocolate Starfish *Chunder Munchkin *Chutney Bunker *Clown’s Pocket (ein Casino aus SA) *Cocoa Shunter *Collar & Cuffs (ein Bekleidungsgeschäft aus VC) *Crack Horse *Cryptochid *''Cunning Lingus''' (Cunnilingus = vaginaler Oralsex) *Dead Lemon *Dead Wipe *Diddy Ride *Dildonut & Burdock *Dong Johnson *Dr. Boogie thumb|200px|Werbung aus dem SA-Handbuch *''Duck My Sick''' (vertauscht man D und S: Suck my Dick = Lutsch meinen Schwanz) *Dundee Ned *Facial Lancer *Fairy Hammock *Falkirk Boy *Filshie's Filly *Fingers and Tops *''Five Finger Splay''' (in etwa: Fünf-Finger-Spreizer) *Flange Spanner *Flaps Ahoy *Funbags (ein Film aus VC) *Gary's Gelding *Gentlmens Relish *Ginger Witch *Gypsy's Cat *Hairy Dyke (haarige Lesbe) *Handy Shandy *Hardly Flanged *Haway the Lads *Henrik's Jaw *Holy Colon *Hot Pants *Jackson's Lad *Jaques Yerlot *Jocks Away *Juice Trigger *Kelly's Boy *Kinnear's Demise *Knob Polisher *Knuckle Shuffle *Kohl Bunker *Les Long *Little Bishop (kleiner Bischof/Penis) *Lolly's Fern *Loose Pink *Lord Lucan *Love Burglar *Love Torpedo *Love Truncheon *Lush Gush *Mackem Delight *Mary Hinge *McTagnut & Fries *Melencholy Thatch *Monkey Puss *Monkey's Thumb *Mouse's Ear *Mr. Winky *Neigh Bother *Neutered Nik *Ochayethenoo *One Eyed Warrior *Panhandle *Pearl's Necklace *Pearly Droplets *Pebbledash *Peking Twister *Piddle in Perspex *Pillow Biter *Priapism Willie (vulg. für erigierten Penis) *Purple Love *Reef's Folly *Reeves' Revenge *Ring of Fire *Rocinante *Run Away Jay *Saddam's Madam *Sarwar's Spray *Schlong Odds *Scotland Nil *Shatner's Bassoon *Shoot Me *Silvery Tear *Skittery Trots *Slap & Tickle *Smellyama *Spam Javelin *Spicy Mushroom *Split Kipper *Stained Rigid (wörtlich übersetzt: beschmutzter Steifer) *Stool Pigeon *Tagnut *Tester Turd *That's Bollocks *The Angry Captain (eine Synchronstimme aus VC) *Tight Brown (vulg. für feststeckende Scheiße) *Tummy Squeaker *Tunky Packer *Tunnel Tester *Turbot Tornado *Up The Dumper *Uphill Gardner (eine Firma aus SA) *Venereal Dodger *Vineger Stroke *Watery Passage *Weasel Burglar *Wee Crunchie *Wet Cabbage (eine feuchte Vagina) *Wet Circle (ein feuchter Anus) *Wizard's Sleeve (eine Vagina, deren Öffnung aussieht wie der geöffnete Ärmel eines Mantels) *Yoghurt Cannon (vulg. für Penis) Kategorie:Firmen